Thinking, Good For The Heart Bad For The Pocket
by childofspacegypsy1
Summary: Sequel to Vala Thinks Too Much. Daniel Doesn’t Think Enough. Cam Doesn’t Want To Think. Conclusion, D/V Stop Thinking.


Thinking, Good For The Heart Bad For The Pocket.

Synopsis: Sequel to Vala Thinks Too Much. Daniel Doesn't Think Enough. Cam Doesn't Want To Think. Conclusion, D/V Stop Thinking.

……………………

She was going crazy. This was driving her crazy. Sure, she knew they just needed time, time to feel this out. To adjust. But come on! Months!Here leaning over the edge of _something._ God how she wanted to tumble off that edge. She had no fears of Daniel not catching her. But still she worried that they were stuck here. She couldn't decide if Daniel was just as stuck as she is, or if he was holding back from fear...and if so, fear of what? Of her? 

_So what to do now? Do I take the leap and make the first move? But I'm not sure what kind of a move to make, I mean, if I am going to make a move shouldn't it be something true to myself and my feelings for him? I don't want to come on to strong, but if I tone it down it won't be me or how I really feel._

How the hell had they gotten here? Why couldn't just this one thing be normal, go right? Without all this worry and fear? Maybe this was normal, that would be just great. The first thing she gets right and it has to be something hard. All they wanted was to be happy, and it wouldn't hurt if happy was them together. 

Vala lay there, staring at the ceiling above her. Wet drops tingling in the corners of her eyes, oblivious to the man standing with his head pressed against her door.

……

Daniel stood there wondering what to do next. He had really messed this up. He hadn't wanted to push her. Had thought she needed time, and that he should wait to make a serious move. But now he knew he'd been wrong. It had been months…but this was Vala, so why was he second guessing everything? He should have known that she was starting to wonder where this was going, but he'd lost his nerve. So he just kept on going, like he was perfectly happy with the way things were. But that was far from the truth. He wanted more. And now he had waited too long. 

Yet here he was, and all he had to do was knock. 

……..

Mulling over the last few months, Cam walked to his quarters. Obviously he'd been worried about nothing. Actually things were great. Daniel and Vala were not an item, and had actually been getting along, well, as well as Daniel and Vala could. Nope things couldn't be better. 

Turning the corner Cam stopped cold. Daniel was standing at Vala's door looking like he was about to leave, when suddenly Teal'c appeared, leaned past him, and knocked on Vala's door. Walking away without a word to Daniel, the Jaffa approached Cam, hands clasped behind his back and a large smile spreading across his face.

Teal'c turned to look over his shoulder as Cam craned around him to see Vala open the door.

……..

Daniel stood frozen. At first he had been surprised by what he thought was his own hand knocking on the door in front of him. By the time it had registered who's hand it was, Teal'c had walked away and Vala was peering around the door at him. 

Vala peeped into the hall and nearly swooned when she saw him standing there. So, this was it. Was she going to say something? Was he? She felt dizzy and giddy. Excitement and dread rising and falling in her with each breath she took. 

Daniel knew then and there he had let too many opportunities slip by. He wanted this, he wanted her.

"So I was wondering…since we have already wasted the last few months, maybe we should skip the casual dating and go for a full-out relationship?" He knew he was grinning like a fool. "You know...girlfriend/boyfriend."

Vala bounced right into his arms "Hhmmm, well I don't know. I feel the need to be persuaded. Maybe lots of flowers? Oohh, and Chocolate!"

He let her slide down his body till her feet just touched the floor and holding her close whispered in her ear, "I think I can do that, and better."

If he was grinning like a fool then she was smiling like a lunatic.

Cam scowled as Vala's door closed and the two walked off hand in hand. "I never had chance did I?"

"Indeed not ColonalMitchel." Teal'c turned to walk back down the hallway. " I believe you owe me a substantial sum of money."

"Aawww man!"


End file.
